


30. Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.

by keeperofthefour



Series: 50 Types of Kisses [29]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Summer, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: "Ugh, babe. It's so hot," Zen complained, using his damp, cotton t-shirt to fan some air against his chest. "I love you, but I don't even want to hold you hand right now." He drew in a quick breath and raised his eyebrows, holding up his hands defensively. "I mean, I want to! I just–"
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Series: 50 Types of Kisses [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	30. Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.

"Ugh,  _ babe.  _ It's so hot," Zen complained, using his damp, cotton t-shirt to fan some air against his chest. "I love you, but I don't even want to hold you hand right now." He drew in a quick breath and raised his eyebrows, holding up his hands defensively. "I mean, I  _ want  _ to! I just–"

You laughed softly, fanning yourself with the Playbill from the matinee performance you'd just watched together. "I know, Zen. It's okay," you reassured him, scanning the area for a park, or at least a tree where you could shade yourself from the scorching summer sun for a moment. The temperature soared to unbearable heights that day, and having left the cool confines of the theater, it was an uncomfortable slap in the face. You felt the sweat trickle down your back after walking for just a few minutes. The subway was six blocks away, but at this rate, you were both going to pass out from heat exhaustion before you even made it halfway.

After stopping at a street-side beverage cart for a cold drink, you spotted a promising little park with plenty of shade trees to rest under and hopefully cool down a bit and wait for the sun to set before walking further. "Let's go there for a while," you suggested. "I want to lie on the grass under that tree and kick off my shoes."

Zen laughed and agreed, and the two of you steered toward the shade, eager for even a little relief. You found a perfectly plush patch of lawn and collapsed dramatically to the ground, toeing off your sandals and throwing your arms out to your sides. Your boyfriend followed suit, but rolled to his side and lay propped on his elbow, picking damp strands of hair away from your face and neck as he studied you.

“Zen, stop,” you whined, batting his hand away, though your smile and the lilt in your voice gave away your secret delight in his touch.

He smiled, leaning to plant a playful smooch on your ruddy cheek. “Let me guess:  _ ‘I’m too hoooooot! Don’t kiss me right now!’ _ ” he teased, an octave higher than his usual soothing baritone, a terrible impression of your own tone of complaint. “Too bad. You’re so cute right now,” he said. “I want to kiss you anyway.”   
You turned your face toward him and rolled your eyes, a breathless giggle bubbling up from your chest before he captured your mouth with his. His sweat-slick hand cupped your warm cheek, his soft lips gliding over yours, tongue languidly tracing behind your teeth, over your own tongue. It was a slow, sleepy sort of kiss, one that you might find yourself participating in as you woke from a good night’s sleep at his side. Tender, unhurried, tired. The soft grass beneath you tickled the back of your legs and arms, and you made no motion to embrace or touch him in any way besides the kiss you shared. He trailed slow kisses across your cheek, tasting the salt on your skin, down along your jaw and neck, those impossibly long eyelashes tickling as he went. “Still too hot,  _ jagi?”  _ he mumbled against your pulse point, punctuating his question with a playful nip, then a lick to soothe it.

“Mmmmm...we should probably lie here a while longer to cool down. This heat isn’t good for my heart,” you exaggerated, stealing his hand away from your cheek to kiss his fingertips. 

You stayed until the stars twinkled overhead and had to run to catch the last train of the night.


End file.
